


Among Her Steeds

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Llewella has a safe place.





	Among Her Steeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakkynfyre47 (TwoMenAndAGuava)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



> Prompt: horses

Llewella moved into the stable, dismissing all of her attendants, and took up a currying brush. Her steeds whickered at her, eager for the care she offered. Of all of Oberon's children, she had the least use for her powers, other than to keep Rebma safe from her siblings, yet these steeds showed her strength.

They were as at home under the waves as above it, crafted and shaped from Shadows where myth ran rampant with names like Triton and Poseidon. They were merciless to others, and loyal to her alone.

With them, she was safe to plot future courses.


End file.
